warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Forest- Wishdream
This is going to be a mini series of cats, okay? You've all heard of the StarClan cats, but have you heard of the Dark Forest cats? You may know some, such as Brokenstar and Tigerstar, but do you know the older cats, the ones forgotten for so long, barely anyone remembers them? Here are their stories. And remember to think carefully about them. Do they really deserve to be in the Dark Forest? Wishdream- Wishes Come True in the Worst Ways Wishkit was born to a proud legacy- Lionstar, a massive golden tabby, and Silvermist, a beautiful silver tabby. Her littermates, Goldenkit and Darkkit, were lost to greencough at early age, and Wishkit was the only survivor. Due to this, her parents were desperate for her to follow in a proud warrior's footsteps, but Wishkit was practically dying to become a medicine cat. The herbs, the remedies... everything. Her mother did everything to persuade her to become a warrior, even at the point of trying to drown her, but she refused, and asked Flowershade, the tortoiseshell-and-white, to be her apprentice. Flowershade agreed, and together, went to ask Lionstar. Lionstar was angry, and pretended to accept the apprenticeship. However, on the day of her apprenticeship, Lionstar announced her mentor to be Wolfhowl, the large, dark gray tom who was an aggresive warrior. Wishpaw was outraged, and when she spoke to Wolfhowl, he assigned her den cleaning for a moon. Wishpaw's anger only grew, and when she told Lionstar, he was furious. "No daughter of mine shall be a weak, wimpy medicine cat!" he had roared, and scratched a nick into her ear. Wolfhowl pushed Wishpaw beyond the limits, to the point where she had cracked, and was exhausted beyond belief. She barely had anything to eat, except maybe a mouse every half-moon, and did dawn and evening patrols every day, along with joining every hunting patrol. One day, after three moons of apprenticeship, Wishpaw met a white she-cat who called herself Blizzardwind, and promised her that if she did what Blizzardwind wanted, Wishpaw could be made into a medicine cat. Wishpaw was so desperate, she agreed. Blizzardwind then assigned her the task of killing Frostfire, a white she-cat in ThunderClan just like Blizzardwind. Wishpaw agreed. The next day, Wishpaw snuck out of camp, saying that she was going to hunt, then followed Frostfire, tracking her to Sunningrocks. There, she jumped out, and dared her to climb to the top of a tree. She took the dare, and together, they went leaping up to the top of the tree, and as Frostfire landed on the top branch, Wishpaw battered at the branch she was perched on, and down Frostfire went, snapping her neck and cracking her skull on top of Sunningrocks. Wishpaw hid Frostfire's scent with ferns, and caught two mice before returning to camp. The cats of ThunderClan never noticed Frostfire's absence. That night, ShadowClan invaded ThunderClan. Wishpaw rushed out to fight, and fought with a brown tabby tom, Tigerpaw. She was beating him, until three warriors pounced on her, causing pain to erupt everywhere on her body. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father, Lionstar, and her mother, Silvermist, sitting behind her, watching her through narrowed eyes, not even lifting a whisker to help. That was the last thing she saw until everything went black. Wishpaw woke up two sunrises later, in the medicine cat's den. Flowershade was tending to her, and mewed in a soft tone, "Wishpaw, I'm sorry. Your eyes are scratched out, your tail is broken, and half of your leg is broken. Wishpaw, you can never become a warrior." Wishpaw lay there, frozen. She was blind? Never see again? But she was a medicine cat! Why wasn't she happy? In the corner of her mind, slowly taking over her mind, were these words. Some cat's going to pay for this. Wishpaw trained to be a medicine cat, learning quickly, and finally earning her name, Wishdream. She was determined to have her revenge. She found the perfect place to start. Silvermist was expecting another litter of Lionstar's kits. Normally, Wishdream would never want to harm innocent kits. But they would be happy in StarClan anyway. Flowershade called Silvermist in for a check-up on her kits. Flowershade left Wishdream in charge of her mother, and her mother whispered, "You got your wish. Happy now, you worthless cat?" Wishdream didn't answer, and instead, slid her some flowers. "These are........ white petals. They'll help prepare your body for birth." "How come Flowershade never used it for my first kitting?" Silvermist demanded. Wishdream racked her brains. "It's an herb that we've just found. We tested it, and it works." Silvermist grunted, and swallowed the flowers. Wishdream smiled inside. It was water hemlocke that she had given her mother. It should kill her mother in a few heartbeats. Silvermist returned to the nursery, and Wishdream busied herself with sorting herbs. Any moment now...... A shriek broke out from the camp, and Wishdream pretended to stumble, and heard the agonized wails of her mother, soon dying down. "My mate!" Lionstar's deep roar rumbled throughout camp, and he snarled, "Who did this? Who killed my mate?!!" Wishdream stayed quiet. Eventually, they all assumed something had went wrong, and everything went back to normal. Soon, Wishdream's next target was in sight. It was leaf-bare, and there was barely any fresh-kill. All the cats were starving, and on the brink of death. Wishdream found some deathberries, and carefully placed them in a leaf, carrying it with her. She soon found Lionstar, and stuffed them in a mouse she had found. She carried it over to Lionstar, and gave the prey to him. He was so hungry, he didn't notice the small red berry sticking out of the mouse's mouth. A patrol found him the next day, next to some mouse remains. The cats were outraged that the leader had eaten the prey all for himself. The deputy, Wolfhowl, became leader. Wishdream wasn't counting on this. She had totally forgot! Her abusive mentor- he wouldn't even recieve his nine lives. Wishdream asked Flowershade if she could go with Wolfhowl to the Moonstone, and she said yes. Along the way, at the Thunderpath, Wishdream pushed Wolfhowl out onto the Thunderpath, and was hit and killed instantly by a monster. Pretending to panic, Wishdream rushed back to camp and said that Wolfhowl had been hit and killed by a monster. Cats dragged back his body, and prepared vigil. However, one elder, Glowingheart, a cream tabby she-cat, sniffed out Wishdream's scent and accused her of pushing Wolfhowl out onto the Thunderpath and killing him. She protested, but the cats murmured amongst themselves, and finally, Goosewing, the mottled gray tom who was Wolfhowl's brother leapt onto Wishdream, and killed her with a bite to the throat. Like she had assumed, she went to the Dark Forest, and there, met Blizzardwind. Wishdream was furious at her, and sprang at Blizzardwind, killing her. Now, Wishdream haunts the Dark Forest, looking for unfortunate cats that have had a history like hers and to look for revenge. She still has Lilyheart, a descendant of Goosewing, the cat who had killed her, in sight......... Category:Whitefeather's fanfics Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Series